1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pneumatic paintball guns (“markers”) and their operating components. More particularly, this invention relates to a pneumatic paintball gun and the pneumatic components used to load a paintball into and fire it from the paintball gun.
2. Related Art
In the sport of paintball, it is generally desirable to have a marker that is as small and light as possible. Smaller and lighter markers increase a players' mobility. Players benefit from increased mobility by being able to move more quickly from bunker to bunker, making it easier to avoid being hit. Further, in the sport of paintball, the marker is treated as an extension of the body such that a hit to the marker counts as a hit to the player. It is desirable, therefore, to have a paintball gun with as small a profile as possible while substantially maintaining or improving performance characteristics of the marker, such as firing rate, accuracy, and gas efficiency. The size of the paintball gun is generally related to the size and number of operating components that must be housed within the paintball gun body.
It is further desirable to have a paintball marker that includes fewer, less complex, and less expensive operating components and that can be more easily manufactured. The cost savings can then be passed on to the consumer. The industry is in need of a small, light, and inexpensive paintball marker that provides reliable and efficient operation.